The current mainstream of solid golf balls is a two-piece solid golf ball of the two-layer structure consisting of a core and a cover enclosing the core because of flying performance and durability. As compared with the thread-wound golf ball, the two-piece solid golf ball suffers from low control and an unfavorable feel upon hitting. A newly proposed solid golf ball having higher control and a favorable feel upon hitting is a three-piece solid golf ball which includes a two-piece solid core consisting of an inner layer and an outer layer and a cover enclosing the core. The three-piece solid golf ball, however, is less durable as compared with the two-piece ball. It is thus desired to develop a three-piece solid golf ball which is improved in controllability, hitting feel, and durability. A further increase in flying distance is also desired because most golf players love balls with increased flight.